Alexis Castle: Race To A Murder
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Alexis helps investigate the murder of a famous race car driver. Meanwhile, Conner begins to develop feelings for Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tyler and Conner stood on the third step of the staircase of Alexis Castle investigations with a toy racecar racetrack. Each held a toy car in their hands.

"My blue _Lamborghini_ is going to kick your butt!" Tyler shouted.

"No!" Conner shouted. "My blue _1967 Mustang_ is going to kick your butt!"

Conner and Tyler held their cars on the track.

"3, 2, 1!" Tyler shouted.

Conner and Tyler released their cars. Conner cheered when his car finished first.

"In your face!" Conner shouted.

Alexis came downstairs in her pajamas.

"It is 7:00 on Saturday morning!" Alexis shouted. "Why are you here?"

"We're racing cars," Tyler replied.

"Can't you race cars at your house?" Alexis asked.

"No," Tyler replied. "My sister had a few friend sleep over and they're all still sleeping."

"And my landlord gets cranky if I wake her up," Conner said.

"Gee," Alexis said. "I wonder why."

"While you're up," Tyler said. "I have an announcement. I scored three tickets to a real sports car race for next Saturday in Los Angeles!"

"Can I come?" Conner asked. "Please, please, please?"

"Yes," Tyler replied.

"Yay!" Conner cheered before hugging Tyler.

"Conner," Alexis said. "You're 26."

"You don't understand, Alexis," Conner said. "I've tried for so long to score tickets to a race in Los Angeles, but they're always sold out."

"You can come too, Alexis," Tyler said.

"Thank you," Alexis said. "I'd love to go."

Conner's phone began to ring.

"Hello, Detective Tracey," Conner said as he answered. "Yes, we'll be right there."

Conner, Alexis, and Tyler arrived at a hotel room crime scene. Tracey greeted them as they entered.

"What do we have here?" Conner asked.

"Male, late 40's," Tracey replied. "Hit in the back of the head."

Conner, Alexis, and Tyler walked to the side of the hotel bed to see a lifeless corpse. Conner and Tyler gasped.

"That's racecar legend Tommy Coltrane!" Conner shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexis, Conner, Tyler, and Tracey entered the police station.

"I can't believe Tommy Coltrane has been murdered," Conner said.

"I know," Tyler said. "I remember meeting him once."

"What was he like?" Alexis asked.

"A pompous ass," Tyler replied.

"Don't bad mouth Tommy Coltrane!" Conner shouted.

"We'll have to locate his next of kin," Tracey said.

"His sister, Betty, lives down the street from me," Tyler said.

"Alexis," Tracey said. "Will you please come with me?"

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"Are you coming, Tyler?" Alexis asked.

"I can't," Tyler replied. "I have a meeting with my agent."

"Okay," Alexis said. "I'll see you later."

Alexis and Tracey entered the elevator as Conner and Tyler watched. After the doors closed, Conner looked at Tyler.

"Isn't she amazing?" Conner asked.

"Detective Tracey?" Tyler asked.

"No," Conner replied. "Alexis."

"Yes, she's amazing," Tyler said. "Why do you think I'm shadowing her?"

"I think I like her," Conner said. "Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"You want to date Alexis?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I do," Conner replied. "Can you find out if she likes me too?"

"I guess," Tyler replied.

Conner hugged Tyler tightly.

"Thank you!" Conner cheered.

Meanwhile at Betty's home, Betty sat on the couch crying as she spoke with Alexis and Detective Tracey.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to kill your brother?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know why anyone would want to kill him," Betty replied.

"Was their anyone your brother knew that he didn't get along with?" Alexis asked.

"He did have rivals," Betty replied. "Especially Matt Theron."

"Racing legend Matt Theron?" Tracey asked.

Alexis looked at Tracey.

"I may be a little into racing," Tracey admitted.

"A few weeks ago, Matt was caught trying to vandalize my brother's car," Betty said.

"I will question Matt," Tracey said. "Alexis, I need you to do some research on racers in the past that went up against Tommy."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alexis said.

Later, Alexis sat at her desk in her office doing some research. Tyler walked into the office and sat in the visitor's chair.

"Tracey told me you were here," Tyler said.

"I found something interesting," Alexis said. "Did you know that Tommy had a cousin named Robert who was also a racecar driver?"

"He did?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Alexis replied. "He introduced racing to Tommy. They had a falling out when Tommy became famous."

"Maybe all the jealousy finally turned to rage," Tyler said. "So he murdered his brother."

"I think you're on to something," Alexis said.

"Stakeout?" Tyler asked.

"Stakeout," Alexis replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alexis and Tyler sat in Tyler's _Mustang_ staking out a few houses down from Robert's house.

"So," Tyler said. "I wanted to tell you that my agent wants me to attend a book signing for the French version of my latest novel."

"In France?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Tyler replied. "Paris."

"So you're going to Paris?" Alexis asked.

"Actually," Tyler said. "She wants you and Conner to come with me to promote the book I'm writing about you."

"I don't know," Alexis said. "I had a bad experience in Paris. I was kidnapped and held for ransom there."

"More the reason to come," Tyler said. "This way you can have a good experience in Paris."

"Okay," Alexis said. "I'll go. Besides, Paris has the best dresses."

"So, Alexis," Tyler said. "I have this friend."

"Really?" Alexis asked. "Could this friend get me the olive green dress and the pink high heels AnnaSophia Robb was spotted wearing earlier this year?"

"Not a clothing friend," Tyler said. "I have a friend who likes you."

"Oh," Alexis said smiling. "I think I know who this friend is. Let's just say, if he were to ask me out, I would say yes."

"Okay," Tyler said. "So you like Conner like he likes you."

"Conner likes me?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Tyler said. "Isn't that what we were talking about?"

"Yeah," Alexis said laughing. "Totally."

"So you'll go out with me?"

Alexis jump and turned around to see Conner standing at her window.

"Conner!" Alexis shouted as she rolled down the window. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Conner said. "We got a call from the resident saying that someone was parked in front of the house."

"We're on a stakeout," Tyler said.

"Well, you need to move," Conner said.

"Right away," Alexis said.

"You didn't answer my question," Conner said. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Conner," Alexis replied. "I'd love to go out with you."

"I'll pick you up tonight at 8:30?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"See you then," Conner said. "Oh, and by the way, if you're wanting to stake out Tommy's brother, he's not home. I saw him at the racetrack."

"Well," Alexis said. "That was a waste of my time."

"Yeah," Conner said. "See you tonight."

Conner got back into his car and drove off. Tyler then looked at Alexis.

"You thought I was talking about myself, didn't you," Tyler said.

"No," Alexis said trying not to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tracey and Conner sat in the interrogation room questioning Matt Theron.

"Why would I kill Tommy?" Matt asked. "I hated him, but not that bad."

"You were recently arrested for vandalizing his car," Tracey said.

"That doesn't mean I killed him!" Matt shouted.

"You were jealous that he was a better racer than you!" Conner shouted.

"No!" Matt shouted. "I was mad that he had an affair with me wife! But I didn't kill him!"

"He had an affair with your wife?" Conner asked. "Wow! This case is getting juicy!"

Meanwhile, Alexis and Tyler arrived at the racetrack.

"This place is amazing," Alexis said.

"Wait until you see the track in Los Angeles," Tyler said.

Alexis saw Robert getting out of a racecar.

"There he is," Alexis said.

Alexis and Tyler walked over to Robert.

"Robert Coltrane?" Alexis asked.

"Yes?" Robert asked.

"I'm Alexis Castle," Alexis replied. "I'm a private investigator. This is…"

"Tyler Hunter," Robert said. "You're my favorite author."

"Thanks," Tyler said.

"We're here to question you about your half brother," Alexis said.

"What did that loser do?" Robert asked.

"He was murdered," Alexis replied.

Robert burst into tears and collapsed to the ground screaming.

"I don't think he did it," Tyler said.

"You think?" Alexis asked.

Alexis's phone rang.

"Hello?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis," Conner said. "It's Conner. We have a new suspect."

Later, Alexis, Conner, and Tyler arrived at Matt's house.

"Matt's wife, Tamara, had an affair with Tommy," Conner explained. "She must have killed Tommy when he ended the affair and she didn't want to."

Conner rang the doorbell and Matt opened the door almost immediately.

"Hello, Detective," Matt said. "I already told you I didn't kill Tommy."

"I'm here to take your wife in for questioning," Conner said.

"Come in," Matt said.

Conner, Alexis, and Tyler entered Matt's house.

"You don't need to question my wife," Matt said. "She admitted to the affair and the murder."

Matt took out his phone and played a recording.

"I killed Tommy!" the recording of Tamara's voice played out. "I killed him!"

"Tamara Theron!" Conner hollered. "It's the police!"

"You can't take her in," Matt said in a sinister tone.

Matt led everyone into the living room. As they entered the living room, Alexis, Conner, and Tyler were horrified to see Tamara's lifeless body covered in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh my…" Alexis started to say before hearing a gunshot.

Alexis, Conner, and Tyler turned around to see Matt's lifeless body on the floor. Matt had shot himself in the head.

"No!" Alexis screamed before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

Conner held Alexis tightly in his arms while Tyler called 911.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alexis lied down in her bed, crying into her pillow. She was still very shaken up. She then heard a knock coming downstairs in her office.

"Who could that be?" Alexis asked herself aloud.

Alexis took the shortcut through the staircase in her closet and walked downstairs to see Conner standing outside. She then unlocked the door and let him into her office.

"How are you doing?" Conner asked.

"I was just about to call you," Alexis replied. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Come here," Conner said softly.

Conner and Alexis embraced tightly.

"How about instead of going out, we stay here and order tacos?" Conner asked.

"I think I'd like that," Alexis replied.

As they sat on the stairs eating tacos, Alexis and Conner talked about the day they had.

"I can't believe he killed his wife and then himself," Alexis said.

"I know," Conner said.

Alexis gasped.

"That recording!" Alexis exclaimed. "Tamara sounded scared. Maybe Matt forced her to say it before he shot her!"

"So if Tamara didn't kill Tommy, then who did?" Conner asked.

"Come on," Alexis said. "I'll explain in the car."

Meanwhile, Tyler sat on his couch thinking. Angela walked downstairs and over to the kitchen counter to make a sandwich.

"Angela?" Tyler asked.

"Yes?" Angela asked.

"Do you think there's something going on between Alexis and me?" Tyler asked.

"Duh," Angela replied.

"Why do you say that?" Tyler asked.

"Well," Angela said. "I mean you're shadowing her."

"For my book," Tyler said.

"Sure," Angela said.

"I don't have a thing for Alexis," Tyler said.

"You're going to Paris with her," Angela said.

"For publicity," Tyler said. "Besides, Conner is coming too."

"Keep on telling yourself that," Angela said.

The doorbell rang and Tyler got up. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Betty.

"Betty?" Tyler asked. "What are you doing here?"

"My car broke down," Betty replied. "I'm supposed to fly to New York for Tommy's funeral. Can you possibly take me to the airport?"

"Yes," Tyler said. "I'll take you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tyler arrived home and parked his car in the driveway. As he exited his car, he noticed Conner and Alexis staked out down the street. He then walked over to the car. Conner rolled down the window.

"Are you on a stakeout without me?" Tyler asked.

"Get in," Conner said.

Tyler got in the backseat and Conner rolled up the window.

"We don't think Tamara killed Tommy," Alexis said. "It was Betty."

"Wow," Tyler said. "Listen, Betty's not home."

"She's not?" Conner asked.

"I just took her to the airport," Tyler replied. "She said she was going to New York for Tommy's funeral."

Conner drove straight to the airport. As the entered, Alexis and Tyler waited by the entrance while Conner walked up to an information desk.

"I feel so bad," Tyler said.

"It's not your fault," Alexis said. "You didn't know."

Conner walked over to them.

"Okay," Conner said. "We missed her. Her plane departed ten minutes ago."

"I'll call my dad," Alexis said. "When Betty lands in New York, she'll be greeted by the NYPD."

"She's not going to New York," Conner said. "She's going to the Marshall Islands."

"It's all my fault," Tyler said.

"Tyler," Conner said sympathetically. "You must feel so bad for ruining the case for everyone."

"I don't think that's helping him feel better," Alexis said.

The next day, Tyler lied down on his couch feeling depressed. Angela stood by the couch trying to cheer him up.

"I can't believe I helped the killer escape," Tyler said.

"It wasn't your fault," Angela said.

"Yes it was," Tyler said.

"I know what will cheer you up," Angela said.

"Please don't say _Grey's Anatomy_ ," Tyler said.

"You don't even want to watch _Grey's Anatomy_?" Angela asked. "This is bad."

The doorbell rang and Angela opened the door to see Alexis.

"How is he?" Alexis asked.

"He won't watch even _Grey's Anatomy_!" Angela shouted. "You have to help him!"

"This is worse than I thought," Alexis said. "Not watching _Grey's_ is pretty serious.

Alexis walked over to Tyler.

"Get up," Alexis said. "We have some private investigating to do. So you helped a killer get away. Oh well, you can't win them all."

"I'll go change," Tyler said before walking upstairs.

"Wow," Angela said. "He didn't even argue with you. That just proves he likes you." 

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"My brother is crazy about you," Angela replied.

"No he's not," Alexis said. "Conner is though. He and I went on our first date last night."

"Alexis," Angela said. "Trust me. Tyler likes you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning, Alexis sat at her desk going over some files. Conner walked into the office carrying a picnic basket.

"Hey, Conner," Alexis said.

"Hey, Alexis," Conner said. "Working on an investigation?"

"Nope," Alexis replied. "Just finished. I've located my neighbor's lost puppy at an animal shelter and he is on the way to get it."

"That sounds like a simple case," Conner said.

"No case is ever simple," Alexis said.

"Now that you've solved it, would you like to have a picnic with me on the beach?"

"I don't know how far the beach is," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Well, follow me across the street and I'll show you," Conner said.

Later, Tyler arrived at Alexis's office with the tickets to the racetrack. Alexis was not there, so he sat them on the desk. As he was about to leave, he heard giggling coming from upstairs. Conner and Alexis then walked downstairs into the office.

"Hey, guys," Tyler said.

"Hey," Conner said.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I was putting the tickets for racetrack on your desk," Tyler replied.

"Yay!" Conner cheered. "I can't wait! Going to a race with my best friend and my girlfriend!"

"So you are dating now," Tyler said. "I'm happy for you."

Saturday afternoon, Alexis, Tyler, and Conner walked around the parking lot of the racetrack in Los Angeles. People everywhere were tailgating.

"Tailgating," Alexis said. "My favorite thing to do when coming to a sports event."

"Mine too," Conner said.

Tyler, Conner, and Alexis walked over to a guy grilling some burgers.

"How much?" Alexis asked.

"A dollar for a burger, a bag of chips, and a drink," the man replied.

After paying, Alexis, Tyler, and Conner sat in their seats eating their burgers.

"Wow," Alexis said. "This is a really good burger."

"It sure is," Conner said, giving Alexis a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how much longer until the race starts?" Alexis asked.

"Three hours," Tyler replied.

"More tailgating?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Tyler replied.

"This time next week, we'll be in Paris," Alexis said.

"The City of Love," Conner said.

Alexis smiled as she and Conner got up and walked off to return to the tailgating. Tyler followed behind them, feeling a sense of jealousy.

 **THE END**


End file.
